


Time Changes nothing

by OMG2005



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Terry Milkovich, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, End game Gallavich, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, International Law firm, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Law School, M/M, No graphic past abuse, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey Milkovich, Possible relationships before endgame, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG2005/pseuds/OMG2005
Summary: Mickey worked his butt off to be where he is now. He was at the top of his game being the most recommended associate at his law firm. His bank account reflected the high profile cases and clients. He was meticulous, and through in his cases which quickly racking up wins to his resume, gaining a large cliental. He was sometimes too busy for a good fuck but he fixed that by taking care of himself, it was easier that way. Just when he thought his life was starting to settle, life had other plans for him. A charge, affects Mickey more than he would be willing to admit to anyone.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Original Male Character(s), Ian Gallagher & Svetlana, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 
> 
> \- The Law firm used is a real one, yes I know. However, I'm not in law enforcement or a law student so some law work will be off. Either way I couldn't let that stop me. So excuse my lack of knowledge. Also

‘Again’ he said looking at Eric

He was already having a stressful week and unless he wanted to be the worse boss in the world, he had to hit the gym. His sex life was lacking thanks to his case load and he knew his bitchiness would rear it ugly head, and that’s why he needed the gym.

Of course, having a gym one floor below the action was how Mickey always envisioned when they talked about perks of his profession in college.

Little did mickey know, his day was about to get a whole worse…way worse

Mickey looked up in time to see someone approaching him, “I have one rule, one fucking rule Connie”!

“Mr. Milkavich, I didn’t mean to disturb you during your sessions, but Mr. Silva has moved up the meeting to one o’clock, Sir.” She stated quickly, expecting the attitude from her boss

Shaking his head, after re-racking the bench ball, he huffed “Do people not eat lunch anymore…damn” as he looked at his trainer

“Come on Mickey, no one eats in this building” he giggled sarcastically 

He looked up to see the look of frustration on his client’s face, “It fine, we can pick up another time, just hit me up when you can, you have my cell number” said Eric softly touching Mickey’s arm and then began walking backwards away from Mickey.

Eric was probably glaring too long at his client but ‘hell with it” he thought ‘Mickey was fucking hot’

‘Too bad, he was definitely in a different league and team for that matter’ he sighed  
‘But a man can dream right’ he giggled 

Grabbing his towel and water bottle he turned to see the time, ‘shit’ Mickey thought

“Connie, get me lunch from that taco place down the street I like, I won’t have time now. I still need to shower” he uttered

“Right away Mr. Milkavich” she replied and turned on her high heels, walking away quickly

Mickey huffed, as he walked downstairs to hit the locker rooms. His mind wondered ‘why would Mr. Silva change the time and why had he not told him directly?’ 

Mickey was rushing, he hated rushing but he hated being late more 

Taking the elevator up one floor, he stepped off the elevator to walking toward his office 

Mickey raised his arm so he could check his watch, ‘10 minutes left’ he thought as he stepped into his office closing the door

He smiled when he noticed his lunch was waiting for him on the desk

‘Connie was annoying but she was good at her job’ he contently thought

Before Mickey could enjoy his lunch, Connie barges into his office out of breath

“Connie, what the hell!” he shouted as Connie tried to catch her breath 

“Mr. Milkavich, sorry Sir, I was just trying to catch you before the meeting” she expressed with a look Mickey had only seen a couple times, ‘worry came to mind’

Connie turns around and closes the door, then walks up to his desk

“Okay, what so damn important, that it has you running to my office, sweating like a whore in church’ he crocked impatiently then immediately regret his choice of words when he seen Connie’s reaction to them

Connie looked a bit taken back by the comment, she shook her head appearing to process it or brush it off, and began speaking

“The junior staff are saying Mr. Silva is going to announce something huge in this meeting regarding the company” she replied quickly

“That’s it, Jesus I can’t even take that unless rumor mill serious,” he voiced, taking a quick peek at Connie before he pushes his chair back from his desk, slowly ‘too far, this is what happens when I get disturbed, fuck’ he chastised himself internally

“Look Connie” he said, with a calmness in his voice this time, since he felt he was out of line before. “You just outlined every single meeting with Mr. Silva, that his MO, he likes to be spontaneous, to keep us on our toes and the staff are probably just over reacting” he shared

Mickey almost felt bad for Connie, “just trying to warn you, since I did see new suits come through while you were showering” she affirmed as she turned to leave his office 

Mickeys faced dropped “well, maybe you could lead with that next time, damn” he declared, getting up from his desk grabbing the folders and followed Connie out the office

Mickey was shuffling through his folders to find the one he needed for this meeting. He figured Silva would ask about his newest client.  
Mickey didn’t know much about his case yet; the client was from overseas originally. Moved here as a teenager with his father who was a business man. He had only been handed the case this morning by the clerk, so that was all he really knew. Mickey like to talk to the clients or seat with them before he read the case notes. It’s just how he has always done business. 

Arriving at the conference room, he notices the eyes first, then he noticed the silence of the other staff waiting to enter the room, ‘now he was worried’

“Why are you guys waiting out here, go in” he gestured with a hand motion trying to sound calm but annoyed  
One of the senior staffers looked at him, and spoke up, “We were told to wait outside” he answered with a shoulder shrug

Now Mickey was livid, this day is just starting off wrong, and now shit that normally doesn’t happen is happening. ‘Fuck’ he said to himself.

He turned, as he heard the door crack open and Mr. Silva’s legal assistant stepped out, “Sorry about the confusion, I know it’s after one ‘oclock, but we have a change of plans today. 

Mickey could tell she was also unprepared for this change, which only made his mind race more, and begin feeling like all the oxygen was being sucked out of the room, he glared at her ask she directed the staff, hearing only the beat of his heart pounding in his chest now.

He must have defiantly space out, since the feeling of pressure on his shoulder, snapped him out of his own thoughts, ‘it was soft and warm, comforting even’ Mickey thought

He looked at his shoulder, then at the person standing in front of him, “Mickey, hello….Mickey are you alright?” she was looking him up and down now, “you look pale”

Mickey shock his head giving her a knowing look “Yes, Jene… of course, just waiting to go in” he said irritated, but shocked by the way his body was acting, ‘was that a panic attack?’ he asked himself

“Mickey, we have to get you in there but I just want to tell you, to please don’t be mad, I just found out too” she hissed

“Where is everyone?” he said ignoring Jene last comment and baffled as he turned his head toward the conference room, noticing everyone was gone.

“Inside waiting for you since you zoned out or something as I was talking” she pointed 

“Everyone we need is inside, the rest left since he only wants senior staff, so that includes you” she said with a urgent tone in her voice

“Shit” he said as he started walking, passing a hand through his hair

“Hey Mickey” Jene said softly “What” he spat, reach for the door 

“If I could have told you, I would have, so you weren’t about to get blindsided” she stated, walking away, and Mickey turned to step into the room

Mickey’s mind was racing, as he took his seat next to his associates, he was now pissed, he knew something was up now that he had scanned the room, taking note of the new face in the room

Mr. Silvas stood up, glancing around the room now that everyone in their seats “Thank you all for your patience’s, and for all being here” he said as he took in a deep breath ...“sorry about the quick change but I know you are all resilient and so is this firm, …we wouldn’t have become one of the world’s global law firms if we weren’t” he explained in an almost sad tone, Mickey thought taking note

“This is why, I regret to inform you all, that my time here …. has come to an end, as the managing partner of our Chicago firm office. I know you all have questions but I just ask that you continue to keep Dentons global law firm at the top of its game and it can’t continue to do that without you. Since this was short notice, I didn’t have any input on the new partner, but after meeting him, I know you all will be in good hands. Headquarters sent us, one of their very best.

Mickey was stunned now, this wasn’t how he expected this to go at all, ‘What does this mean? Why is Silva stepping down? ‘he was starting to thinks this was turning in to one of the worst days he has had, in a long ass time, being dazed and confused by the recent news, a noise caused his head to snap toward the door 

Mickey heard the door click open and all eyes gravitated to the gorgeous man that had just entered the room, “I apologize for the tardiness, still tying up loose ends in London and the time difference seems to be making it impossible” he said, smiling across the whole room

Mickey was speechless, ‘no fucking way this was Silvas replacement’, he thought  
At that moment, Mickey couldn’t stop himself from running his eyes up this toned body, noticing all the details of his suit. It was a light brown chocolate color, that was tailored perfectly to fit his body and hugged all the right places. He continued to let his eyes move up his body noticing the peach or pink shaded button-up shirt, complimented him very…very well. The colors meshed well together with his complexation and hair. He was fucking gorgeous, and hot…like really fucking hot’ he thought as he adjusted in his seat.  
‘a boner Mickey, real damn professional. Just keep it cool’ he chastised himself as he felt he was sporting a semi, intently. 

“ah, Mr. Gallagher, come in, come in” Silva gestured with his hands.

“you entered right on time, I was telling the group how they will in good hands with you at the helm”

“Well I appreciate that and I look forward to getting to meet and know all of you in good time” ‘Some more than others’ he said silently to himself as he glanced around the room.

Silva gestured to him a handshake, and he took it. Silva than focused his attention back to the room. “please welcome Mr. Gallagher as the new managing partner of the Chicago law firm branch. With that being said time is money and we all need to get back to work, so thank you for your time and patience as the firm moves through this transition” he stated as he walked Ian to the door

They both step out of the conference room closing the door behind them. Mickey looked around the room at all the other senior associates. 

He needed to leave so he could think what this all means “well not everyone get up at one time” he said as he pushed his chair back to stand up and started walking toward the exit. 

“Oh, easy for you to say Milkavich, you’re the golden boy. Everyone knows new management always brings cuts” uttered another senior associate, looking directly at him

Mickey was heated “I’m the best lawyer at this firm, you know why? I bring in the clients, I bring in the cases every other law firm would kill for. Me!” as he pointed at his chest, his voiced laced with irritation

“You wouldn’t be worried about your head being on the chopping block, if you focused more time on doing your actual job instead of “taking lunches”, you might be alright” he said as he focused in on the other associate, nodding his head once he knew he had gotten his message across. He turned, grabbing for the door and walks out.

‘Fuck him, what was he implying with that comment. He had worked for everything he had, fuck him, he the one fucking everyone’s wife except his” he revealed as he headed down the hall to the elevator

Stepping in he shouted “what the fuck Jene!” he said as he pushes the roof button. ‘Shit’, the lack of movement prompt him to reach into his suit pocket, to pull out his card sliding it in the slot. One of the many perks, that comes with being a senior associate with the biggest cliental. He inserted his card and pushed the roof button again, removing it when it began to move. He needed a smoke after that damn meeting, he thought lowering his head leaning it against the wall. 

The elevator binged and the doors open, “thank god” he said as he steps out,reaching into his coat for his cigarettes. He needed something stronger but this would do, plus he needed to be level headed. Lighting his cigarette, he heard footsteps approaching behind causing him to turn around. “Shit”, he thought exhaling the smoke

Ian was delighted when he rounded the corner, and notice that it was the same black-haired, blue eyed man from the conference room. He walked up slowly so he could admire this man best asset. ‘Fuck’ he thought as he approached him. Just then he found himself face-to-face with the man he had been thinking about since he first laid eyes on him. His standoff attitude, and swagger radiated off him, making Ian feel gravitated to him. ‘It was hot, okay more than hot’ he thought. ‘it was salacious and provocative’

“I didn’t know everyone had access to this floor” he said, obviously catching him off guard.  
Being close, he got a chance to get a better look at the man and their sexual attraction was inevitable, he just felt the arousal rising within him by the excitement and proximity. 

Mickey felt the lust take hold inside him when his new boss looked at him like that, with those intense ..bed room eyes that were clearly overflowing with want. Shaking his head, he broke their eye contact and extended a hand out. “Mickey Milkavich at your service” he stated boastfully

Ian smirked and reached out to clasp his hand in return, “Ian…..Ian Gallagher…it’s nice to meet you Mickey

Mickey laughed unable to keep his tone serious, “how long are we going to keep up the charades?” he said with a more serious tone in his voice than he intended

Ian smiled “I don’t know, I’m just happy we are in the same time zone again, Mick” stating as he stepped closer to Mickey. 

“You know, I have missed you, Mick” Ian whispered, reaching out to grab Mickey’s cigarette from his mouth bringing it to his own. 

Mickey probably would never admit to anyone that he had also missed Ian. They grew up on the same side of town as Mickey. Even in high school when they first start banging, he kept those feelings to himself. When they graduated, they had both enrolled in the same college with the implied notion, it was to be and stay together resulting in them even being dorm roommate’s the entire time. They never put much thought into putting a label on their “hangout times” but he knew how real those emotions were for each other back then. The toughest part came when they finished law school together but with different agendas. Ian had his mind set on a law firm in London. Mickey wasn’t ready to leave Chicago, so he did the hardest thing but gave Ian what he needed. He told Ian to go, chase his dream job, but he couldn’t leave. They swore nothing would change, that they would still be as close and talk or visit each other. That was okay but hard for the first couple years, but every-time they had been together it was phenomenal and they fell in sync quickly. It always felt like no time had passed at all, when he visits Ian and they locked themselves in a hotel room for days. They both worked each other over, in all the right please and with all the right touches. After all, they had been together since they were teenagers. They both knew all the right moods and button to push when they were together. Vivid memories that Mickey had struggled to top over the years despite his efforts. 

In the end they both knew, they couldn’t keep this up especially now that Ian told him he was staying in London after he gain some large cliental. He had been sad, but mostly happy for Ian. He was going to be great, after all in was because of Ian that Mickey got as far as he did in school. 

Mickey was heart-broken but board a plane in London for the last time, as he took his seat, it was then that he knew that if he had ever experienced or felt in love with someone, Ian was the closest he had ever come to it. 

So here they were, 5 years later, standing on the roof patio area, smoking and acting like this wasn’t a huge deal. 

“You could have sent me a warning shot, you know” Mickey glanced at him through his lashes before he reached for his cigarette that Ian was holding.

“Would that have made that meeting or this… less intense” gesturing his hand back and forth between them. 

“No, but if I had known you were going to be the guy they sent to replace Silva, it would have been nice to know” he said looking down at the wooden floor to keep his emotions in check because all he wanted to do was lose himself in that look Ian was giving him. 

“You look good” he said, “So do you” Ian countered with a sexy smile that made him look away to ignore that tight familiar feeling consuming his chest. 

“Are we going to be okay, with you working with me? Like we can keep this professional right, I don’t need or want to be a part of the rumor mill in this place.”

Ian nodded his head “of course Mick, I don’t want that either, plus I know how hard you have worked all these years to be where you are now, I don’t want to ruin that” 

Mickey held his tongue from wanting to say something cruel at Ian. He had no idea what Mickey had given up to avoid Ian path over the years, since he had always kept tabs on his ex-lover’s career to avoid a moment like this. After all, Mickey never excepted to get hired at the very same law firm that Ian worked for in London. That was a nice surprise after one of their many pillow talks, but Mickey had kept that to himself. 

“Great, so I should get going, time is money right” as he put out his cigarette, and started walking toward the elevator.

Ian had lied right through his teeth about the situation he found himself in, it would be extremely hard to work with the man he will always regret letting go. 

Mickey was always the one that got away, and the man that consumed his dreams even after all this time. Never being able to achieve the same feelings or emotions with anyone after him.  
Ian couldn’t do it again, he spoke before he could second guess himself “Hey Mick? “he spoke with more neediness in his voice then he expected  
His voice was hiding so many erratic emotions that Mickey couldn’t stop himself from answering “Yeah” Mickey said as he stopped to turn slowly, until he matched the eye contact, holding it

“will you at least have dinner with me tonight?” he spoke softly, looking at Mickey, with desperate eyes

Mickey, immediately want to say yes, but stop himself

He decided to redirect the invitation and not give Ian the satisfaction that whatever he was trying to do, he needed to try harder, “Uh, am not sure what time I’ll be done today, so I might just order in to finish up and catch up”.. he lied trying to make it sound believable but Ian was projecting, and not hiding anything with his invitation. ‘He missed that look he gave him when he wanted something, he missed being that reason Ian looked like that, he missed quenching, and pleasing Ian more. 

‘Dammit’ he thought, “Okay…. Okay… can you stop giving me those intense puppy green eyes, I’ll go but I pick the place” he smiled, and the gesture was replicated by Ian

Ian was in heaven, “Can you text me the details then and the time you think we’ll leave here, since I also have things that require my attention”

‘Shit, well this is going to be embarrassing’, he thought, “I don’t have your new number” he replied as he pulled out his phone trying to desperately trying to avoid the truth, but when he heard Ian say “Well lucky for you, it’s the same one since college Mick” giving Mickey a pondering look

“I got a new phone and I lost most of my contacts, so can you just give it to me again” he said quickly looking away from Ian  
There was a silence that neither one of them could deal with, so Ian break the silence  
“Did you delete my number Mick?” Ian said as he gave Mickey a knowing look, and started to close the gap between them.

Ian had stopped right in front of him and Mickey felt like he couldn’t breathe with the closeness.  
Mickey wasn’t shocked that Ian saw right through him, they always read each other so well. In and out of the bedroom. After all they were friends before lovers. 

Ian reached his hand out, to grab Mickey’s phone, then he started to program his number, but never losing eye contact with Mickey

Mickey was just starring while Ian programmed his number in his phone... again.  
Ian spoke in a whisper “I' am sorry I made you do that or making you feel ..you needed to do that” Ian said quietly, as he reached in Mickey’s suit jacket putting the phone back in its place.  
He lend in more to achieve the desired closeness he craved with Mickey’s ear “I meant what I said babe, I really did miss you” he whispered as he took in a deep breath, inhaled a whiff of Mickey’s familiar scent. He closed his eyes, and move away so he could look into the blue eyes he missed so much.  
“You smell so good Mick… you have no idea, what that does to me”

Mickey took a step back, “I do ..have an idea, which is why I should go now that I have the number” he said backing up and rushing to the elevator to pushed the button, only glancing back at Ian as the elevator binged opening the doors and he stepped in. 

The elevator doors seemed to close slower than usual at that moment, he couldn’t help looking up, feeling a heavy gaze on him. He didn’t know how long he could stay away from Ian or fight his emotions, as he took in the look Ian was baring...the one that he use to love so much and drove him to the edge every... damn.... time As the doors closed abruptly, he let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. He stabilized himself by putting one hand against the wall of the elevator. 

‘Am so fucked’, he thought, unable to control his arousal or the thoughts that he was think....remembering... But his mouth began to form a smile despite everything...His Ian, had came home!


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Mickey resist? Can Ian control his impulses when it comes to Mickey. Could they keep a lid on their emotions?

Mickey’s mind was racing since he stepped out of the elevator on too his floor. 

He was gone too long apparently, since it looked like a mad house with people shuffling around like they have never been through a change before. The annoying part was that phones were ringing’s off the hook, with clients freaking out over the change. 

Mickey walked into his office and had several notes from Connie that some of his current clients had left for him.  
Seeing the stress on the faces of his staff and peers as he looked out to the floor, all he could do was shake his head 

‘Great, this day has turned into a real shit show really fast’ he though as he clicked the frost button to his office windows. 

He needed to focus and didn’t need these distractions today. Silva should have told them before, so they could have been prepared for this shit, at least the staff. 

He knew the firm’s clients were needy as hell. 

He sat in his chair, reaching for the phone to knockout out these call back to his clients. He might as well do them all at once to save him the time. 

“Connie” he yelled “can you bring me my client files asap! I don’t want to be doing this for weeks when clients find out and spazz out, but only the ones with active case first”

Minutes later Mickey was knee deep in his client’s case files that he needed to call before he lost several paychecks. Client’s get froggy when changes happen.

…………………………………………………………………………..

It was well past lunch time and several awkward calls later that he decided to take a short break from ass kissing to get coffee. At least that what it felt like. There was only so much he could take, to reassure his clients that they were in good hands despite the changes happening and its business as usual. 

He may lose one or two in the fall out but, they would be back. No one else is going to deal with their spoiled ass, and still get them the results they wanted.

It felt weird walking passed Connie, considering she only briefly glanced up at him and went back to typing. The floor seemed quiet now compared to hours ago. 

He decided to would stretch his legs and leave the building to get some air, walk across the street to get something other than burnt coffee from the breakroom, he needed it after the last couple of hours. 

This was the first time all day that it finally hit him that Ian, his Ian, was here, in this building working! 

Not only that but some how Ian had already used his damn puppy eyes to squeeze a dinner date out of him. ‘Couldn’t even go 24 hours without already giving in’ he spat

As he walked down the elevator, he knew he couldn’t give Ian an inch because he would take a mile.  
‘Nope’, Mickey thought, He couldn’t put his heart out there again. Not again or ever. 

It took him years to get push those feelings down and back in that box he hid in the way back of his mind. They were safe there. They no longer pain him, he accepted it.

He accepted the rejection from Ian, but his heart didn’t. Deep down, in his heart he still had hope for them. Why else would he still be keeping tabs on him years later?  
Mickey hasn’t thought about that day in years. He had basically drunk everything in sight, became reckless and did things he regretted sober, but it took Mandy to get him to a place where he accepted the loss. 

He took a leave of absences from work to deal with his shit.  
Since that time, he swore to himself, he wouldn’t ever get that deep or exposed for his vulnerabilities again, not for anyone. 

**********************************  


That day was so devastating for him, but he kept a smile plastered on his face for the remaining hours he had with the boy he had loved since high school.

Ian staying in London broke Mickey’s heart to the core  
he had hope that Ian would come back for him and stay in Chicago, but as soon as those words left Ian’s lips Mickey didn’t realized how disappointed he was that Ian was staying

He wanted Ian to go after his dreams, they both desire that and Mickey knew that better than anyone when it came to Ian.

Soo what if he had just let the best thing that has ever happen to him just walk away? Was Ian expecting him to fight for them, to beg him? 

‘Fuck that, he wasn’t some bitch, he didn’t beg for shit. No matter how broken he would be.

He was fine  
he would be fine,  
He had to be fine because Ian wasn’t coming back. 

As he shook his head try to make the pain go away, go back into the box, he felt it in his soul, Ian cut him deep, deeper than anyone.  
Not His mom leaving him at a young age, or Terry abuse..  
Nothing.. nothing came close, even after all these years,

it was still too raw to address even if he wanted to.  
He would have preferred 100 beatings from Terry instead of what he felt back than, what he feels now. 

He didn’t trust that pain, he didn’t trust Ian.

He shook his head in an efforts to remove the memories of that day from his mind 

“that’s exactly why I couldn’t allow that to happen” he said out loud. 

NO fucking way, he is getting involved in Ian’s shit again. 

He paid for his coffee and walked back to his office, as he steps onto the escalator, he couldn’t ignore the nagging in the back of his mind, 

like his twin bugging at him, reminding him 

that that ginger, always always had a way of getting under his skin whether he liked it or not.

That thought gave him the chills all over. 

‘of course he fucking like it, every inch of it’ he thought with a smirk on his face in his attempt to lighten the situation he found himself in

On his walk back to his office he stopped by Connie’s desk looking around only to notice she was nowhere to be found

‘She was probably in the break room’ he guessed since that was really the only place Connie ever ventured off to.  
As soon as he reached the threshold of his office, Connie rounds the corner

She stopped him and quickly said “Mr. Milkavich, I left a note on your desk, it’s from one of our new clients. He was adamant about wanting to speak to you today. He also said to tell you to call anytime since he would wait up so he could talk to you.”

Mickey tilted his head in a question way, ‘what was that about?’  
He hadn’t even got a chance to make contact with him yet’…  
this annoyed him because this whole day had already messed up his day and now it was making him look unprofessional to a client.  
He turned to swipe his key badge to enter his office giving Connie a thanks before shutting the door.

He always called the clients first! ‘Damnit Ian’ he spat as he walked to his desk

He quickly grabbed the note, picked up the phone and dialed the number

As it began to ring, he reaches down, unlocks his drawer and pulls out the case file from it. 

“Hello, Gustavo speaking” is all he heard from the man on the other side of the call  
Mickey smiles immediately into the call  
he liked the sound of this man’s voice. It was masculine sexy and raspy, and it did all the right things to him, in all the right places. 

“Hello” were the next words that snap Mickey from his daze, remember he had failed to say anything. 

“Hello, Yes this is Mickey Milkavich, from the Denton’s Firm, I’m looking for a Mr. Cisneros?”

“Mr. Milkavich, it’s nice to finally have the opportunity to meet you. I have heard nothing but good things about you, plus you come highly recommend” his client stated with that raspy voice 

“I’m glad to hear that Mr. Cisneros, but I honestly just get it done, so is now a good time to talk about the case at hand so I can help you” clearly making efforts to steer the conversation back across the line he felt was being crossed

he was caught off guard by the bluntness his client was projecting, when it came to his emphasis on the word come

“Sounds like you could help me with many things but let’s start with my legal problems” he chuckled

Mickey was taken back, as he sat down. It had been a while since someone had been so open and direct in their efforts to flirt and this guy was flirting.  
“Okay, well why don’t we start with the problem”

“You have read my files notes, right?” sounding annoyed

Typical Mickey though, “Mr. Cisneros, I do things differently than most so I would rather hear your side and get to know you before reading a preconceived idea of what someone thinks you did or didn’t do” he spat, this client was going to be difficult, he knew it, his rich ass was going to be a hand full. 

“Right” he said hesitantly, sounding apologetic

“This is a first for me Mr. Milkovich, most suits just slap a label on once they have read a case” 

”soo tell me… what do you want to know, am in uncharted territory here?” Cisneros said 

There was something about the sound of his clients vulnerability coming through and the raw sound in his client’s voice that made Mickey smiled unwantedly 

“First off, let’s start by calling me Mickey, the Mister makes me feel old. “he said nonchalantly

“Mickey then, what is it, that you want to know” he said with such sexiness in his voice, that hearing his name roll off the man’s tongue made him loosen up a bit. 

“Oh and Mickey, you can call me Gustavo. My father is the Mister too” he smiled knowing full well he was flirting with a man he had only seen on paper and was taken by him immediately. So, when he was recommended to handle his case, he didn’t object.  
Now, he was thinking this might not be a good idea, since he wanted to do things to the man attached to the voice. 

Mickey took in a deep breath and released it, “Gustavo then, why don’t we start at the beginning, that will help me grasp the full picture of the case” he remarked with the most serious tone he could muster at the time. 

‘get it together Mickey!’ He is just a client’ he chastised himself 

“Mickey? Are you in the office?” 

“uh, yeah I’m at work, why?” he said annoying. All he wanted was to get off the phone with this client to get his emotions together. 

“I ask because I’m about a block away from your office, I could drop in so we can talk if you have a moment.” He sounded hopeful

“Uh, give me a one moment” Mickey said quickly, as he put the call on hold

‘shit fucking shit, he wasn’t ready for this client today, damn it. Now he was forced to meet with him, when he knew he should reschedule. It just felt unprofessional, and he was a damn professional’ blowing out a breath for clarity as he ran a hand through his hair

He picked up the phone, “Gustavo? You there?”

“I’m not going anywhere, so will you have me…” he remarked in the smoothest tone,

Mickey took in a deep breath, son of a biscuit now he knew Gustavo was flirting. He was laying it on thick, annoyingly thick. 

“have me today, in your office, to chat about my case. So what do you say?” his client said with way too much eagerness in his voice

“No, no I mean yes, yes I can see you today or now if that will work” Mickey said reluctantly

“Well good, I’ll be right up to see you” then

Mickey slammed the phone down, angry at his damn inability to say no. ‘Dammit’

…………………………………………………………………………………

Ian was desperately trying to stay busy since he last saw Mickey,  
A task that was starting to feel impossible having the chance to be next to him again or even be lucky enough to share the same air space made his heart soar.  
It was punishment to not be able to reach out to claim those soft plumy lips the moment they were alone 

It took 5 seconds 

All of 5 seconds of thinking about kissing Mickey and remembering the feelings of having him underneath his own body,  
5 seconds to go from zero to 60 by a man who he wanted more than the fucking air he breath, 

“Fuck” he thought, having to shift in his seat, he wanted Mickey so bad. He wanted his mouth, his neck, his body, fuck …more than anything he wanted his heart. 

He wanted to be the reason for his happiness and his laugh, but more importantly, he wanted to be the sole source of his pleasure.  
The only one to see him fall apart kiss by kiss until only blissed remained  
The only one to watch his face fall apart the harder he thrust.  
The only one to ever see that gorgeous face during the peak of his orgasm, only to raise the bar, giving into the release his body craved,  
The intensity of the moment gave way to his own orgasm, hitting him in waves, building, and building only to hit him like a fucking tsunami as Mickey squirmed and panted beneath him. 

He missed his touch, the taste of him filling his mouth

“Jesus” he thought as he slammed his hand against his desk top overwhelmed by the emotions that came with that memory

Mickey was the only one that could bring him to his knee’s with lust.  
With bold face desire that threaten to flood his body with oxytocin before he even came close to a release  
He shut his eyes as the memories of them were so vivid and all consuming. 

He lost himself in Mickey.  
Watching him fall apart slowly underneath him, did it for Ian,  
It made him want things, want things he knew Mickey couldn’t give him, or so he thought at the time.  
‘So blind’ he said frustrated, beginning to pace now remember his error  
‘how could I have been that blind’ shaking his head, ‘to not see that he had everything he ever wanted with Mickey, but letting it go willingly.  
It wasn’t until after he told him he was staying in London, that it was so apparent. He saw Mickey shatter into pieces right in front of him. It's an image he hasn’t fully recovered from.  
It was too late, he had realized everything too late. He racked his brain for days afterward on what to do, what to say, or what he should say?  
Only to come to the conclusion that he couldn’t bare hurting Mickey again, he just couldn’t put him through that emotionally again. 

he couldn’t play with his emotions when Ian didn’t know what he wanted. He couldn’t string him along. It’s a decision he would regret, far too late

The knock on his door brought him out of his own head 

“Come in” he shouted as he quickly went to take a sit at his desk, needing the coverage

In walk a woman he didn’t know with a handful of files, wearing a resting bitch face 

“Can I help you?” Ian asked trying to prompt the women for a name

“Stavlana, am old boss’s secretary” she said annoyingly

“Oh, so you are now my secretary than?” he said with a questioning tone smiling

“It appears so, I don’t see a blonde bimbo in your pocket that’s here to replace me” tilting her head as she walked toward him setting down the stack of folders, she was carrying 

“Right! Stavlana, I apologize I’m still not familiar with all of Mr. Silva’s on hand staff. I assumed Jene was his assistant.”

“I do all the work for you, she did whatever Mr. Silva wanted, but he liked to have a parade of blond bimbos. I didn’t make the cut. Anyways, those files” as she pointed to the desk

“Those are high profile clients that need you to talk to them, Mr. Milkavich was doing it but now he can’t, he had last-minute meeting with client” she said nonchalantly 

“MICKEY!” he said with way too much excited, at the mention of his previous lover’s name.

“Yes, MICKEY….Connie said it was new client, and wanted to see him right away, since he heard a lot about MICKEY.” 

An annoyed face creeped onto his face unknowingly, “Do you know who the client is?” he said sharply staring at his secretary

“I didn’t ask, but he was nice to look at” she voiced “He was walking in as I grabbed files”

“Don’t worry about it, that client is new, he not going anywhere. MICKEY will make sure of that.” She said with a smirk

“Which one of these is his file, is this ‘new clients’ he said way faster than intended, but his curiosity was getting the best of him,

“Yes, he is high profile client” she said as she walked over to shuffle through the folders to find the one needed

“Here, that is him, Mr. Cisneros” as she opened the file to his picture, which they required for all clients so no mistakes with privacy happen with their clients, plus they didn’t want spillage of information given to the wrong client. They pay big buck to keep their proclivities under wraps

“I see” he said sharply snapping the file closed. “thank you, I can take it from here” he said walking to his door to let her out. 

She just turned, walked toward him and grabbed the doorknob behind her, leaving Ian alone with his thoughts

Ian didn’t like this client. He had heard things about this family during his time at the London firm branch.  
Plus, Gustavo played for the same team, and he had no issues showing it. This is how he became our client.  
His father wanted as little drama slashed across the cover of any media outlet. He would pay anything for that to not happen. 

Ian debated as he sat down, ‘Fuck it, I’m the boss, I need to know the clients as well’ he said out loud in his empty office, and to the imaginary people that he felt the need to justify his reasons for stalking of his ex-lovers new client. 

Ian opened the files and reviewed the documents  
he also reviewed the previous firms notes regarding their interactions with the client.  
Taking in the information, this uneasy feeling started to settle in his gut  
He knew Mickey hadn’t looked at it yet.  
He knew Mickey always got to know the client during the first face to face meeting, this is how he formed his argument for the case,  
It was only afterwards that he read the file to file in the missing spots of the story.  
Ian didn’t know anyone that was better at profiling a client than Mickey.

Still he didn’t like it. He stood up and walked out his office determined, he knew Mickey was going to be pissed but he didn’t care, his mind was already made up.

He knew what he needed to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, sorry for the delay. College is kicking my ass. But I'm pretty excited for this story and these two love birds finding their way.


	3. Breathless

Damn! he was nervous, he never got nervous, he thought glancing out his office windows.

Today was not what he had expected at all when he left the loft this morning.

His workout was cut short, then Silva steps down without any prior notice

Oh and to make matters difficult for him  
his ex-lover is now is boss  
Yes! you heard that right,  
His sister fake boyfriend turned best friend then lover

Yep! That’s his new boss, the only person that happen to shatter his heart to pieces!

The same one that popped in and out of his dreams like he owned the place night after night

The one that Mickey tried to drink away so many times, yet failed making him feel hopeless

  
The cycle was endless and Ian was the sole source of it

He hated that no matter how hard he tried to fuck the memories of Ian out of his head or at least replace them no one measured up and it just felt wrong  
He never got a chance to tell Ian how he truly felt, and before he knew it, it was too late.

Ian was the ONE, and that was hard for him to admit to anyone much more to himself.  
He hated that he needed to be with Ian all the time back then.  
Ian will always be the one that got away

The very one he hasn’t seen in 5 years since he moved away from Chicago

Ian always had a way of shaking his life up and today was no different  
he was distracted to the point that his allowed a client to get way to close for comfort.

‘He definitely didn’t need this shit right now’, he thought as he let out a breath, he didn’t know he was hold and he ran his over his face, inhaling deeply in hopes of getting some relief from the tightness he felt all over.

All this had him on edge. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time.

He needed to take the edge off, before he did something, something he would he regretted

He walked over in freshly stocked wet bar, thanking Connie silently in his head reaching for the tongs, he uncovered the ice bucket to drop a small cube in his glass,  
That’s when he couldn’t hide it no more, not even from himself one of the many affects Ian's return was causing

  
Frustrated, he put his cup down in hopes to ignore the unsteadiness in his hands  
He spun the decanter top off, and quickly brought it to his mouth forgoing the cup all together Fuck it!

He wasted no time throwing his drink back

This was his favorite whiskey, but the burn felt good going down. He felt the warmness beginning to take hold throughout his body, and enjoyed the feeling

He recapped the decanter placing back in the bar, and he began to adjust himself

One of the many pluses about this job was being able to drink the good shit on the company’s dime

Mickey knew he was fucked when he couldn’t get his thoughts out of the gutter.

“Shit!”, he needed to get laid asap he thought.

Ian was fucking him up with his words, and stupid hair and that stupid sexy smile that was infectious

It didn’t help that Mickey has seen what was underneath that suit or the fact that he is basically sex on a popsicle stick…

  
like a nice cherry popsicle, that is melting and dripping all over your hand on a hot summer day, and you feel the leaks of red sweetness running down your hand, unable to resist causing  
you to licking ever single side of your hand in an attempt to cool down from the heat. 

that's what Ian was, and he wanted to taste him

Fuck!! He was irresistible…he was just that …simply irresistible.

He wanted it, he would deny it all day because he refused to get hurt again, but if Ian tried, he knew all it would take is that smile that Ian only has for him before he is rendered useless.

He would smell too good, look too good and feel too good!

This is why he had to stay clear the fuck across this office and away from him.

‘Damn Gallagher’ he thought walking to his couch “can’t live with him, can’t live without him’

He took a seat as he waited for Connie to let him know his client was ready for him.  
Mickey let his mind wander for a bit, but before he knew it, he was in deep

_(Younger Years Flashback)_

  
Back then, he would have given it all up for Ian. He would have moved if it meant spending everyday with Ian.

Looking back him and Ian had been attached at the hip since middle school. It wasn’t until a blowout with Ian at the dug-outs freshman year, that everything became clearer.  
The reason Mickey got so heated was because he overheard someone flirting with Ian in the cafeteria.  
This guy was laying it on heavy, and Ian was too naïve then to realize how hot he had become to both men and women. Mickey didn’t like all the extra attention that Ian had started getting. Nope not at all. He fucking hated it. He was the one that had been his friend this whole time, fuck those guys. And Ian too, like why was he even entertaining it.

Not knowing how to handle his jealously, he just caused a fight with Ian and walked away.

It was his own fault really, he was scared to tell Ian how he felt, or what he was hiding behind the bad boy persona.

Ian had always been different than other guys he hanged with. He didn’t mind him when he started following Mandy, like a lost puppy.

Regardless, the red head spent so much time at his house it was hard not to take a liking to him.

He was honestly the nicest person he knew. Definitely didn’t belong in southside. He was too good, way too good for this place.

Once they got passed the whole ‘you are fucking my sister’ conversation, they talked a lot more often, and eventually Ian would hang with him when Mandy was out trying to get finger banged

He didn’t mind, he liked Ian’s company, so I guess you can say he liked Ian.  
Regardless after years of being friends, Ian started to change.

It wasn’t until freshman year that things boiled over and there was no hiding the jealously, he felt when other guys made Ian the center of their attention.

He would so mad for hours, until he came to his own conclusion what the root of his anger toward Ian was about.

It was late and Mickey was wallowing in his stupidity for being mad at Ian. It wasn’t his fault.

His thoughts were cut off by the noise of someone jumping the fence. He knew who it was. Only one other person knew where he would go to clear his head.

“What is your problem man” Ian yelled directly at Mickey.  
“you think I like chasing after your ass like some bitch Mick, huh?”

All Mickey could do was look at Ian. ‘Gosh, was so gorgeous when he was mad’ he thought

“Answer me Mickey! What the fuck!” Ian yelled

“You know what…am done Mickey. I thought we were better friends than this” he said as he began to walk backwards away from Mickey, shaking his head in disappointment  
“you won’t tell or talk to me what happen yesterday, you just blew up and walk away calling me all kinds of names. Ignore my calls, then you show up at school the next day like nothing happened, yet you hide from me all day and now even right now you’re acting like this?

Mickey stared at Ian, ‘typical Ian, not letting it go’ this damn ginger

“I’ am sorry” Mickey whispered, which shocked the hell out of Ian.

“what?” you’re sorry? How about you tell me what you are sorry for. Being a dick?! Calling me names? Starting a damn fight in the middle of the cafeteria? Ignoring all my call? Hiding so I can’t find you?

"What…. Are…. you …sorry…. for, huh?” Yelled Ian, he was so mad

“all of it I guess” continued Mickey in the same low tone, shrugging his shoulders

  
One thing was clear to Mickey as he looked at Ian, not only was he gorgeous mad, but he could see passed the anger and could tell he had hurt Ian by his actions and that was the last thing he meant to do.

“Well you know what Mickey, that’s not good enough for me anymore, sorry isn’t going to cut it this time. How about you come find me, when your done hiding and being a dick to me.

I don’t have time for this shit” with that Ian turns to leave

“Don’t’’ was all Mickey could do or say. He didn’t want to let Ian walk away but he was scared

“Don’t what Mickey? Is that the best you can do” now he could tell Ian was anger, because he was talking and walking toward him now.

Ian knew he was walking a fine line with Mickey, but he was tired of his pissy attitude, so he walked straight up to Mickey, grabbing his jacket and shaking him walking him back into a wall of the dugout.

Mickey laughed, only Ian could get away with something like this “tough guy, huh?”

He finally looked up to see that Ian he was face to face, not breaking eye contact with him…Mickey couldn’t take it anymore, have was going to crack with this proximity.

He was all in, he brought his hands up to cover Ian’s hold on his jacket. Ian was taken back by the gesture.  
Once Ian had released his grip from the jacket, Ian just stared at him. He let out a deep sigh.

“It’s you” was all he said, Ian shock his head in confusion not understanding the words”

  
‘Do I have to spell in out for you Gallagher?’ he glared at Ian with a questioning look.

“Mick, what the fuck are you talking about? What did I do….” He loved the ginger but sometimes he talked too much, so he just went with his impulse causing him to move forward and smash his lips with Ian's aggressively

  
They were softer than he had dreamed about, it took a half a second before Ian pushed Mickey into the wall more and his body became flushed with Ian’s. Immediately his hands came up to t grip both sides of Mickey’s face, deepening the kiss.

  
Unable to resist the urge anymore, Mickey’s arm came up quickly, so he could place his hand behind Ian’s head carving all the closeness he could get.

  
Their kisses were wet and started softly but they quickly escalated to level of need and want neither of them had experienced before this.

  
Mickey let Ian take control of the kiss, while be just chased it letting his tongue slip-out wanting to touch every inch of Ian’s mouth. Ian let out a small moan when he felt Mickey’s tongue against his own.

  
This felt so good was all either one of them could think of.

  
Mickey released a moan of his own when he felt Ian move his hands gripping his waist sliding his hands toward his ass and pushing him closer as he did it.

“Mickey” was all Ian could say with a raspy voice laced with need, he released a hot breath over his lips that Mickey felt in his core.

But before he could understand it Ian tongue was invading his mouth and he gave him every emotion he had been holding on to for years as he gripped Ian tighter loving the heat that was radiating off them.

Before he could catch his breath from their intense kissing he had ever been a part of in his life, Ian’s hands began to roam his body, touch him everywhere causing him to moan into the kiss, which only encourage Ian to continue.

They were a moaning mess, gasping for their next breath not wanting to stop…

Pulling back “Should we talk about this” Ian gasp…

“shut up Gallagher” is all Mickey could say pulling him closer to kiss again while he reached down to palm at his dick through his jeans, able to feel his arousal, igniting a match within both them. It was such an intimate gesture.

Both boys were hesitant to continue, but neither wanted to stop.

Ian pulled back before he reached the point of no return…

“Mick wait, we should stop, or talk first or something” he panted…Mickey shock his head because he wasn’t having it, he wanted Ian  
He reached for Ian’s body pulling him closer so he could feel Ian’s tongue in his mouth, tasting him again.

“Fuck” Ian said as he backs up further, “what does this even mean, are you sure you want to do this with me?

"Like ….fuck’….I don’t want to ruin our friendship Mick!…you are too important to me”  
Mickey just sighs before responding still trying to slow his heartbeat

  
“Ian calm down for one and two, you aren’t pushing me into anything I don’t want to do” ..thirdly, this will change our friendship because I don’t just want to be your friend anymore….”he said in a soothing tone.

All Ian could do was stare at him, blinking quickly…then he looked down moving a bit, he was going to have to admit something to Mickey…

“uh, I said we should probably stop not because I don’t want to, or think you don’t want too, It’s obvious, but mostly because I need to tell you something first,” he said swallowing hard, and turned away from Mickey

“I, um… I haven’t” he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding

All mickey could do was stare, there was no way what Ian was trying to say was true?? no way!

Mickey was taken back “you’re a virgin? But how? I have seen all these guys hanging on to every word you say. There is no way they’re that clingy and you aren’t fucking them Gallagher?”

Ian looked back at Mickey, admittedly “I mean, I haven’t actually had sex with anyone, I mean I have done other stuff but that’s it.” He said as he felt his cheeks go red the way Mickey was looking at him.

‘Mickey was speechless, holy shit holy shit holy shit…Ian hadn’t sleep with anyone’  
His mind was racing….he took one look at the ginger’s eyes and the wall came down’

“Well shit since we are confessing shit Gallagher, then technically neither have I…” Ian’s head snap up quickly in his direction.  
Ian was speechless, flabbergasted was putting it lightly.

“Okay first off what? How? Look you don’t have to lie for me Mickey, I not some delicate virgin who is expecting the same from everyone. Plus we are in High school after all and I have heard things from Mandy about stuff that happens in your house. “

Gosh this ginger was clueless, “I have done other stuff, but I have never actually banged someone….

  
"Don’t look at me like that, it’s the truth, I don’t know why or how I still am but, it’s not a big deal' he shrugged trying to downplay the huge revelation they both revealed to each other.

  
Ian smirked before asking “Can we just make out than and see where that goes. Plus I kind of have this fantasy in my head regarding the first time and a dugout wasn’t in it. So I would kind of like my first time to be in a bed preferably?” he said bashfully as he took in Mickeys face as he said that.

Ian was pushing Mickey back toward the wall

“You are such a sap, Gallagher…..we can make out or whatever.. he said before closing the gap between them leaning in to capture those soft lips again. He was craving them now.

Ian reciprocated immediately, only for Mickey to pull back “But I don’t share Gallagher” he said in a serious tone, shooting Ian a look

A smile formed on his face, as he is grabbed Mickey’s face to bring him closer. “Are you trying to lock me down Milkavich?”

“Fuck you is what am trying to do” he spat with no real hate behind his tone as he went back to covering Ian’s lips letting his mind create a fantasy of his own with Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, I will be changing and add tags as the story develops. Hit the kudos button if you like it.


End file.
